Addition to the Family
by BlackGoddess011
Summary: Sonny Monroe has to come and leave with her uncle Todd and his wife Toni and some problems arise.


**Hey everybody this is my first crossover fanfiction with two of my favorite shows whose characters I do not own, hence this **_**Disclaimer**_**. **

_**1 Year Earlier **_

"_I am not taking in a child, Toni Childs-Garrett already has one little person in this house, and doesn't need another one," Toni practically screamed at Todd when he broke the news to her. _

"_Come on Toni, its only for about a year or two," Todd tried to explain, "she's my niece, I can't just turn her away, she has no place to go, and we don't have a child what little person are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry are your people going by midget again? Okay, you're going to have to keep me up with your little lingo."_

"_Toni!"_

"_Fine Todd but, where was she living before she decided to bring her tail here, huh?" Toni asked pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips. "Why you bringing her up in here Todd, where's she gonna sleep? Didn't think about that, did you?" _

"_Well Toni if you didn't designate an entire room for your shoes and bags we would have some room. That's why I'm going to put all of that stuff in storage until she moves out…"_

"_Hold it Todd, you can bring whoever you want in here but you can't take away my babies, why don't you just put Sunday in storage?" Toni continued dramatically with her hand on her chest as she sank into the couch._

"_She's not an inanimate object Toni and her name is…"_

"_You know what, do what you want to do, I need so help from Dolce and Gabbana to clear my mind." _

"BUNNY, BUNNY! I know you don't think you can leave your little nasty clothes laying everywhere!" Toni shouted.

"You can't be talking to me because my name is Sonny." Sonny mumbled.

"Uh, Uh, Todd you better come get little Bunny she catching an attitude with me she must not know…" her voice trailed of as she walked out of the room toward the front door, "I'm going to see my girls." She slammed the font door causing Todd to come in the room to see about the commotion.

"Uncle Todd, I can't take it anymore, I cant live here with her, and she acts like I'm this huge burden on her, I mean I can't be much of a financial problem because I still have some money left over from…the…show." she stopped suddenly.

""Don't think about it Sonny, look I know Toni is a bit selfish but she just isn't used to taking care of kids, just give her a little time she'll eventually get used to you."

"But it's been an entire year and she can't even say my name right! And we've never had a civil conversation, we're always yelling at each other." Sonny exasperated while throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey everything's going to work out, Toni is _very_ complicated but trust me you two are going to be closer than ever," Todd comforted Sonny pulling her into hug.

"Please," Sonny said pulling out of the hug, "I really don't want to be touched." She stood up and slowly walked to her room

"That little girl is workin' my nerves," Toni said walking into Joan's house, "If she says one more smart thing to me, I'm going to send her to live with one of you heifers.

"Well she can live with me if she's okay with moving around a lot and the occasional homelessness, which reminds me, Joan I'm going to be crashing her for a while." Lynn said, "Oh a Toni's new troublesome child too."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were living with William," Joan said to Lynn as she emerged from the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"You're right, I _was_ living with him but he put me out because he claimed I had too many people coming in and out of the house at different hours of the night.

"How many people did he _claim_ were coming and going?" Maya asked.

"Only about maybe 15-20 people per night," Lynn answered with a smirk.

"Well that's less than she's had over here." Joan said.

"Ok, that's enough of discussing Lynn's late night orgies and get back to me!" Toni exclaimed.

Lynn playfully scoffed at Toni's comment.

"What is so bad about her Toni?" Maya asked.

"Two words teen-ager," Toni sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Oh girl I know all about that girl, Jabari might not be a teenager yet, but he act like he's grown. I'm ready to strangle his 'wanabe grown ass," Maya said as the others laughed.

"That's exactly how I feel; Lumpy has this attitude that is working my nerves."

"Well maybe if you call the girl by her rightful name she wouldn't have an attitude. That's why my son doesn't like you now," Maya told Toni with a chuckle.

"Girl, what are you talking about Ju Ju Be loves me."

"Whatever Toni."

"Do you know the reason she left her show in the first place?" Joan asked.

"No, I never asked, but Todd told me that she was sick of it, they probably fired her ass," Toni replied.

"Do you know the reason?" Joan asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask, I don't need anymore drama."

"_Please stop," a faint voice inside of Marshall's office._

"_But I thought you liked it, this isn't what you wanted?" Marshall said with a sly grin on his face._

_Sonny laid on the couch and tried put herself in another world. She was used to the imaginary worlds by now. This was maybe about the fifth time this had happened, she had lost count after the second, or maybe it was the third, time. The only thing she could imagine was a world in which the people she loved, the people she thought she could trust, would believe her. Her best friends and cast members didn't even believe her, but they were not the loved ones she was most upset about. Her mother. Her own flesh and blood, that was always suppose to be there for her, especially in a time like this, a time that she really needed her._

"_I knew you'd get used to it eventually," Marshall said causing Sonny to come back to her hellish reality. _

_Sonny shot up and quickly dressed herself and ran to her apartment. Thankfully, no one was there to hear her cry herself to sleep. _

"Hi Toni," Sonny said to Toni when she walked through the front door.

"Honey, its Ms. Toni to you," Toni responded.

"You know what," Sonny started shooting up from the couch, "From the minute I got here I have tried to be nice to you, I don't even ask for anything, and what do I get in return?! Nothing but treated like a burden! The only thing I ask is for you to act like you somewhat like me! And PLEASE! PLEASE! Call me by my name! It's SONNY! Not Bunny, not Honey, not even Sunday, it's SONNY!!!" Sonny was staring holes in Toni, her chest heaving up and down.

"Look little girl I have taken you into my house put a roof over your head , and even gave up my shoes and bag's room for you to have one, so if you don't like it here you can leave!" Toni shouted back while pointing at the door.

Sonny's glare softened as Toni's last statement hit her hard. She was tired of not being welcomed in a place she thought she would be. With a tear running down her face, Sonny grabbed her jacket and slammed the front door behind her.

_**1 hour and a half later**_

"Todd thank God your home!" Toni exclaimed running over to her husband.

"Why, what happened, are you okay, is Sonny okay, where is she?" Todd asked going through a million and one questions.

"That's the problem she left about an hour ago and hasn't come back."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, Todd don't get too mad but we kind of got into a fight and I told her to leave and she did, but that was almost two hours ago!"

"WHAT?! Toni how could you!?"

"I'm sorry she was getting on my nerves and I thought she would be gone for a few minutes then she'd realize that she needed somewhere to sleep. "

"Well let's go we have to find her now, you don't know what state of mind this girl is in; I just hope she's still alive."

"Todd we've been looking for hours." Toni said to her husband.

"We have to keep looking, this is your fault anyway"

"I know Todd you told have to keep telling me, wait what's that on the roof?"

Toni and Todd rushed to the roof of there home to discover the young girl that had been missing for hours.

"Sonny!" Todd exclaimed running over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine uncle Todd," Sonny said releasing from the hug, "What is she doing here?" Toni spat looking in Toni's direction.

"Sonny, Toni is so sorry about what she said; she didn't mean any of it."

"Yeah right, I didn't hear her say it."

"I am so sorry about our argument earlier; I didn't mean any of it." Toni started causing a new selfless side of hers to emerge.

Todd sneaked of the roof sensing that the ladies needed some privacy.

"I'm not used to doing these kinds of things, so work with me." Toni said struggling to sit down on the concrete next to Sonny. "Ok, so here is goes. I'm not used to having children around, especially having them live with me so the whole being nice and mother figure concept is kind of foreign to me. But I think the mother part of me kicked in because when you didn't come back I was extremely worried. That caused me realize that I really need to hold on to you while you are here. I promise that from now on I am going to treated you more than just like a human being, because the truth is I really enjoy having you here Sonny." Toni pulled Sonny into the first hug they have shared the entire year they lived together.

"Thank you Toni," Sony said choking up, "For the first time in a long time I feel like someone cares about me. I know it took a lot for you to say that. Were you really scared while I was gone? Does this mean that all I have to do is go missing to see a real emotion out of you?"

"Hey I'm having a touching moment here don't make show you my Fresno side up here on this roof!" Toni playfully exclaimed.

The two shared a laugh and continued to talk under the shine of the beautiful new moon.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
